Deceptron
Deceptron is a Frankenstein/flashlight/bolt-themed contestant of the second series of Galaxy Warriors and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. He is voiced by Mark Wright who previously voiced Amphibidor, Bopp-A-Roo, Mr. Ratwell, Rojobot, White Terrorsaurus, Rhinix, T-Top, Katana, Warmax, Magmador, Scorch, Rofer, Epoxar, Rotox, Argus, Doomwing, Hookbeard and Screech. History Deceptron was first seen in front of a give shop-like region where Victor and Monty are buying sun glasses. His Bolt Blaster powers up as Monty lies to Victory about his "new" sun glasses. He spots the Ninja Steel Rangers and also does the same when the Yellow Ranger lies to the White Ranger, with him charge up. He encounters the Rangers and right before the Rangers could morph, Deceptron uses his bolt blaster to fire out Bolt Blast at the White Ranger's Ninja Star, prevented her to Morph, he then escapes back to Galvanax's ship and gloats to the crowed of how the White Ranger can't morph, Odius complies of how he only did one Ranger, to which he says that he will wait until the Rangers dose more lying so that his Bolt Blaster powers up and then steals all of the Ninja Ranger's Power Stars. He comes back and absorbs even more lies from the Yellow Ranger, after it charges up again, he encounters the Red, Yellow, Blue and Gold Rangers again, they morph and do battle with Deceptron, but he was too strong, and after he explains of how his power works, he fires his Bolt Blast at the Blue and Gold Rangers and demorph them and sabotages their Ninja Power Stars. Tho he ran out of energy for his Bolt Blast, he was still strong enough to attempt to steel the Ninja Power Stars, tho right before he could, the Pink Ranger comes in and blasts Deceptron, force him to teleport out of here. However, his plan backfires when Calvin tells the truth of how he didn't give Hayley a present this causes the bolts to be removed. Deceptron then goes to a city and absorbs even more lies from Monty, when Deceptron is filled up he continues his missing to fine the find the Rangers, the Rangers find him and them morph, much to Deceptron's shock and confusing, to take on Deceptron and he summons an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle, as the Blue, Pink, White and Gold Rangers battle the Basherbots, the Red and Yellow Rangers battle Deceptron, to which he overpowers both, the Pink Ranger then joins in and then the Red Ranger turns into the Fire Lion Red Ranger and takes on the monster, Deceptron then hold in the Ranger and fires his Bolt Blast in point-blank range at the Red Ranger, right before his attack could have any effect on the Red Ranger, the Yellow Ranger used the Ninja Water Attack to shield and reflect the Bolt Blast back at Deceptron, completely stunning him and allowing the Pink Ranger to fire her arrow blast at the Bolt Blaster, destroying it, Deceptron is then destroyed when the Pink and Yellow Ranger used their Steel Slash as well as the Red Ranger's Lion Fire Slash Final Attack. Deceptron is then gigantified to which the Rangers summons the return of the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Bullrider Megazord and the Lion Fire Megazord to battle Deceptron equipped with the Super Ninja Steel Mode, they overpower him with the new power and then the Rangers form the Ninja Ultrazord and used its Ninja Ultra Strike, but it wasn't enough, so the Rangers used the new Ninja Ultrazord Blast Final Attack to ultimately destroyed Deceptron once and for all. Personality Deceptron's personality is quite similar to that of a robot, he specks in a calm robot tone, tho he is quite cocky, always boasting about his power. Weakness Deceptron is shown that he can absorb lies to fill up his Bolt Blast, so he needs the lies so that he can use it. If the Bolt Blast is out of energy, then it can not be used and must be refilled. See Also *Western Yokai Franken Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Youkai Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains